


【南北CP/蒲郭/星韬】刻舟求剑 （背德现实向）

by 刀耕人 (FuturesBroker)



Series: 真相是假 [5]
Category: Detective College, RPS, 名侦探学院, 名学, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: M/M, 不是真的, 伪现实, 渣男必死, 现实背景, 背德向, 违背道德
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturesBroker/pseuds/%E5%88%80%E8%80%95%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 半路出家新人导演假洒脱ppp × 影视投资机构老板真随性ggg十年前的蒲熠星，哪怕血肉模糊怵目惊心，也要在郭文韬的心上一笔一划镌刻下自己的名字。十年后的蒲熠星，看陈年电影，听旧日情歌，只敢向记忆的裂口回敬愤恚的凝视。人生海海，红尘渺渺，你我都要行舟远去。
Relationships: Eazin/Stefan, Eazin|Stefan, PuyixingGuowentao, 南北 - Relationship, 南北cp, 星韬 - Relationship, 蒲熠星/郭文韬, 蒲熠星|郭文韬, 蒲熠星郭文韬 - Relationship, 蒲郭 - Relationship
Series: 真相是假 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655866
Kudos: 2





	【南北CP/蒲郭/星韬】刻舟求剑 （背德现实向）

**Author's Note:**

> 2021辛丑牛年春节、情人节贺文。
> 
> ==**伪 现 实 背 德 向**==  
> ==**请 勿 随 意 传 播**==

多数导演都选择北上，或多或少都有过北漂的经历，混出头了上采访节目都叫忆苦思甜，那些就地埋了的也没机会提。

2010年左右爸妈就开始给他购置不动产，蒲熠星毕业之后也没机会和时间培养什么烧钱的爱好，做直播、赶通告、磨剧本几乎已经花完他所有的精力，如果时间能贷款，他的额度也已经用完。

于是兜兜转转看过二级市场的产品，始终修习不到韭菜成精的觉悟，没甚好买的钱就都拿来买房子。

朋友笑他，蒲半城。 

北漂，蒲熠星没漂过。

2023年，应女朋友的要求，他终于送了她一场盛大隆重的婚礼，父母欣慰亲友祝福，他将璀璨不菲的指环套上另一个人的无名指。

良田房屋、娇妻美眷，他笑说自己小富即安。

也许是旧习难改吧，他总觉得人只要活着就应该拥有一些新的体验，蒲熠星学会了抽烟。

为了他的第一部片子，蒲熠星带着自己的剧本跟着制片人，在四九城的大小饭馆里喝得天旋地转，体验了一趟漫长的醉生梦死，梦里的他和他的主创们吃着火锅围读剧本。

蒲熠星扶着酒店门口的罗马柱，出租车停在路边用眼神催促，制片人递给他一根细支贵烟熟视无睹。

橘黄色的亮点在他纤细苍白的指间呼吸明灭，他呛了一口剧烈咳嗽，夹杂着制片人的无情嘲笑。不是因为烟，是为爆珠里的酒味，凶狠席卷了口鼻间所有的气息，他就像是一个醉鬼的醉鬼，醉鬼的二次方。

原来抽烟是这么一件普通的事，既不是忘忧草也不是麻醉师，世人说它好，大概是被慷慨施舍了一时半刻的假自由，都感恩戴德夸赞它。

电影的投入预算其实不大，除了基本支出以外，就是道具实物大多有些晦气。

那是一部恐怖片，囊括了许多中式民俗恐怖意向的具象体现，蒲熠星开玩笑说，要让中国小朋友们都能噩梦成真。故事讲的阴暗晦涩，与其讲些容易遭人诟病的因果循环报应不爽，倒不如说些摈弃迷信走近科学。

男主角是蒲熠星在综艺节目里认识之后拐来的，卡位出道的一个小偶像，女主角是他通过曾经接触过的后期团队公司，辗转从北影找来了一个在读学生，这部电影也是那个学生的银幕处女作。

小成本电影实在没有给蒲熠星太多的选择余地。

2027年初，以蒲熠星为首的一伙人连车带人悄无声息进了挂珑尖的深山村寨，就地落草为寇四月有余。其实用了三个多月已经把镜头拍完，剩下的那一个月是蒲熠星和当场寨民坚持要等良辰吉时将请来的纸人奶奶送走回归本家牌位。

在山里拍摄的日子蒲熠星忽然像是苦行僧入了定，除了片场的事所有的外物都与他不再有关。

进山之前提前知会了家里人山里信号不大好，晚上回招待所可能才可以视频，但是恐怖片谁大白天的拍，永远不可能准点收工，家里人只好时而发来一连串语音表达娇嗔、关心和不满。

临近男主角杀青的那天中午，蒲熠星端着吃了半碗的盒饭，坐在监控器面前回看带子，接到了一个陌生电话。

蒲熠星烦躁地按了拒接，很快电话又响起。他仔细看号码，是越洋电话，美国的区号，但以前的同学几乎都是通过SNS在联系，很少直接打电话。

接通之后，那边传来清晰可闻的呼吸声和一句简单的中文，“喂”。

蒲熠星猛地摘下监听耳机，走到人群外去接电话，步子很急，紧握着手机的手有些不自觉地颤抖。

没有得到回应，对面好像是担心拨错了号码，有些疑惑又“喂”了一声。

韬韬……

蒲熠星要脱口而出的称呼，像根致命的鱼刺死死哽住发紧的喉咙，将想哭的冲动一同扼杀在眼眶决堤之前。

社会习俗和理性至上教蒲熠星得体回答，“你好，哪位。”

郭文韬的声音从听筒里传来，听起来也有点犹豫和紧张。

“蒲熠星，你……最近还好吗？阿，我是，我是郭文韬……还……记得我吗？”

我过得很好，我知道，我忘不了。

他本就习惯了接他的每一句话头，他的每一个问题他都能回答，可是他也有太多问题想问，却怎么都显得不合时宜。

蒲熠星咬着嘴唇沉默，他不知道郭文韬为什么会突然给他打电话，这通电话就像往他怀里塞了一团杂乱的毛线球，他焦躁却找不到线头在哪。

是他在叫我的名字，蒲熠星渐渐有些神游天外地想。

有几年了，快四年了吧，他结婚之后没多久，郭文韬就去了美国。

一开始还有联系，渐渐地，因为时差或许是别的原因，不知不觉间就慢慢疏远了，蒲熠星曾经因为这种疏远而松了一口气。

原本知道他们之间秘密的只有他们两个人，而这种疏远代表着忘却，意味着保守秘密的人只剩下了一个，也许再过几年他也会将这个秘密自然而然地遗忘。

“嗯，我没在忙，你说。”

蒲熠星后来回想，其实不大记得当时说了什么，只记得应该是安慰了几句什么话。那边讲话语速越来越快，好像很赶时间，旁边还有小声的英语在交谈，但实在是信号太差闷闷地听不太清。

郭文韬也没说什么实质性的内容，似乎就是单纯确认一下蒲熠星是否存活，多数时间是郭文韬在讲，就这么聊了快半个小时。

蒲熠星时不时看一眼手机黑屏，确认自己没有错按挂机键。垂眸听着话筒里传来絮絮的，陌生而熟悉的声音，视线无意识落在自己的鞋面，他眉眼温柔得像是阳光下刚化开的奶油。

两个人对话的情形，不像是一对没人说告白也没人讲分手的旧情人，倒像那段过往从没发生，爱情也从未来过。

蒲熠星挂了电话，一支接一支抽烟，他也成为了感恩戴德的一员。

他忽然想起，刚才居然忘记告诉郭文韬，他现在是导演了，正在拍他的第一部电影。

嘴里叼着新燃上的烟，蒲熠星拉着助理给他拍了一张导演椅的照片，尼龙上印着清晰的名字，蒲熠星。

找出郭文韬的微信，给他把照片发了过去，蒲熠星快把蓝宝石屏幕盯出一个洞来，但对面没有回。

那部电影后期做了一个月，后来又被压了很久才申请下龙标，又过了大半年，终于开始宣发。

电影本想放在清明节首映做个噱头，宣发和路演遇到了一些变故，推迟到了4月10首映。

蒲熠星发动了所有资源和能量来为这部电影推广，收起无用的自尊，克制天生的淡漠，去学习演好“导演”这个新角色，尽管他执拗地相信最终小成本电影只能靠口碑白手起家。

他和他的主创团队一起参加了首映式。

电影开始前蒲熠星下台给前来观影的媒体朋友、影评人和业余观众分发了速效救心丸，特别定制的黄色小圆盒里装着一小颗黑黢黢的，并祝大家观影愉快。

档期给足了三周，甚至因为口碑在社群小范围发酵，而延长至了一个月。

庆功宴那天蒲熠星揽着太太一同出席。

许多主创没有见过蒲熠星的太太，以为是个不好聊天的，来往间发现居然还挺开朗，就是有些爱炫夫。会来事的那几个，朝着蒲熠星挤眉弄眼揶揄，蒲熠星闭起眼无奈地笑了笑。

宴席上蒲熠星作为导演想灌他的人有点多，找了个借口就要溜，跟正在摇筛盅的太太说了一声，去楼上开房休息。

没脱衣服就扑在雪白的床里，扯开衬衫，身上不知何时被沾上的红酒渍原样印在了床单被套上，他脏得能把自己的洁癖治好。

房门被礼貌敲开，但是来人的目的却不怎么礼貌。蒲熠星皱眉看着站在房门口有些局促的，他的男主角。

蒲熠星犹豫了一会，还是退开一步，让他进了房间，他就是见不得那种委委屈屈还不自知的样子。

男孩拘谨地开始找话题和蒲熠星聊天，不在片场的时候蒲熠星身上那种拒人千里的味道又开始发散开来。

蒲熠星耐心忍着头疼陪他聊了很多，聊片场的事男孩说他其实很害怕，聊他太太的事问是不是表面夫妻，聊接下来的打算还能不能继续让他做主演，蒲熠星终于决定打断他。

“是你经纪人叫你来的？”

男孩紧张起来摆了摆手，又忽然耳廓爆红。

蒲熠星鬼使神差地伸出了手，却停在半空，他想摸一摸单薄红透的耳朵，可爱极了。

男孩忽然抓住他的手臂，像是握紧了救命稻草，鼓起勇气说。

“要试试吗？和男人。”

试过了，不止一次。

那可能是2021或是22年吧，五六年前的事。

昏暗的密室两人默契躲进中式衣橱里屏气凝神，听着外面NPC尖利的叫嚣躲过一劫。

蒲熠星突然把郭文韬摁进狭窄的角落偷了一个吻，代价是小腹挨了他一记狠狠的手拐，报复是捧着他的脸又一次深深吻了上去。

蒲熠星微微拉开一点距离，说着废话。

“韬韬，我害怕。”

郭文韬缓过劲来，轻轻喘着说。

“吊桥心理不可取。”

蒲熠星在黑暗中挑眉，故作轻松道。

“那怎么还不出去？”

郭文韬的手指缓缓摸索到蒲熠星的领口，一把将人扯到近前。

“这里没有监控。”

店家看着监控器上纠缠成一团的热能图像，也只当做饭后闲谈，偶尔看向一同来的几个女孩子有几分难以察觉的讥讽和怜悯。

密室是他们常去的约会地方，桌下、柜中、墙角、甚至是棺材里，任何躲藏逃避追捕的地方都是他们的小世界，或许能你来我往地牵一会手，或许是用扭曲的姿势抱上一会。

蒲熠星回四川办户籍资料准备结婚，郭文韬申请去四川出差。

悦榕庄汤院依山势而建，云雾缭绕闲适宁静，花钱就能买来的世外桃源。

郭文韬坐在院子里敲着笔记本，蒲熠星坐在屋内窗边喝茶看书。

蒲熠星要结婚，而对方不是郭文韬。

他们的矛盾太大了，大到近在眼前而看不到全貌，只能管中窥豹可见一斑。

他们没有争吵，没人能站定什么立场自然吵不起来。他们之间已过去的起点，无法改变，还未来的终点，也无法改变。

本就是偷来的时间，怎么还忍心浪费。

蒲熠星小声重复叫着郭文韬的名字，全名，叠字，宝贝贝，TAO，忽而怪声怪气忽而缱绻低沉地乱叫一通，郭文韬好像都没有听到。

哗啦——

蒲熠星撕下手中翻到的那张书页，三两下折成纸飞机，轻哈一口气，朝着郭文韬的方向掷去。

他却好像背后长了眼睛，回身站起稳稳接住了摸不透轨迹的纸飞机，展开重新折好，机尾上恰好露出一句话。

「荷西送不起昂贵的钻戒，他只给三毛准备了一副完整的骆驼头骨。」

郭文韬用力向着窗口那个人投了回去，纸飞机重重敲在玻璃窗上，蒲熠星一吓，拍了拍胸口，心有余悸。

月朗风疏，山里的星空比北京的霓虹迷人千百倍，天时地利可遇不可求。

除了他们之间的第一个吻是蒲熠星主动，之后好像都是郭文韬先忍不住。

郭文韬跨坐在蒲熠星腿上，一只手掌动作生疏地遮住蒲熠星的眼睛，睫毛扫过手心让他有些痒却没放开，另一只手向下探去。

“你别动，那就是我不要脸呀。”

蒲熠星算是终于知道他打的什么小算盘，想都别想。他不允许谁说他的韬韬不好，连郭文韬自己也不行。

怎么事到临头了，他们两个之间还要分锅吗？谁欠谁更多点？还是讨论谁更该死一点？

蒲熠星掐着郭文韬的腰向下加了一把力，又怕把他真的弄疼，也就是表面恶狠狠了一些，低头看了一眼咬着牙威胁似地沉声问他。

“现在这样……你想怎么分？嗯？”

他们紧紧交缠的手指间，箍着两只订婚戒指，却不是一对。闪耀的银芒在被浪起落间讽刺忠贞。

在悦榕庄住的每一天早上醒来，蒲熠星都能在枕边发现鲜花，他在懒觉中做了五天的花仙子。每天花的种类不一样，也不知道郭文韬从哪里弄来的，当他还没起床的时候。

蒲熠星笑说他枕边放的鲜花让他像个等着被送走的NPC，郭文韬说那么他就是那个隐形嫌疑人，一定要想个完美犯罪了结一切。

第六天，郭文韬送了蒲熠星一捧满天星，放在被子微微隆起的小山包旁边。

baby's breath. 还真挺像上坟的。

蒲熠星不知道自己在睡梦中已经死过一次，从被子里扒拉出一只作恶的手，从郭文韬的西装裤摸上去，拖他进被窝与他共沉沦。

那些花里蒲熠星只认得马蹄莲和水仙还有杜鹃，他把花叶整理好压在玻璃杯底下，放在窗口风干。

郭文韬每每经过窗口都忍不住想逗蒲熠星，作势要掐朵小白花下来吹着玩。

蒲熠星手疾眼快守住自己这一亩三分地，捉住郭文韬的手腕。他挽起的衬衫袖子露出一点过敏的红疹，蒲熠星仔细端详，回忆最近吃的食物，最后猜测是花粉过敏。

珍重地捏起郭文韬的手，在左手无名指的第三指节上狠狠咬了一口，留下一个鲜明甚至有些沁血的齿痕，和隔壁的戒指比邻而居，嫉妒得他想哭。

婚礼那天，新娘笑颜如花，倒是新郎哭到发抖。

司仪说，新郎终于娶得美人归一定是过程曲折太不容易，不过好在精诚所至金石为开，往后小两口的日子一定是甜甜蜜蜜的。

司仪说，头一次见新郎哭得这么激动，想必是新娘太受欢迎太难追啦。

司仪说，好在我们新郎终于给新娘套上婚戒，再也跑不了咯。

引得满堂笑声，新娘娇羞地拍了拍新郎挽住他的手臂，亲友宾客起着哄，纷纷要新郎跟大家分享追求新娘的经过。

新郎站在聚光灯下，牵着新娘柔软温暖的手，止不住笑也止不住落泪。

新娘有些好笑得摸着他的背，替他顺气，真像个没糖吃还要哄的小孩子。

新郎早就习惯了在镜头和众人面前表演，但他此时此刻却只能放任失控几分钟，他才能再继续演好他自己。

哭，丢人吗？

郭文韬的手总是凉得像山中晨雾，骨节硬得硌人。

恋爱长跑，却一直拖着不给女孩子一个承诺才丢人。

郭文韬坐沙发总喜欢赖在他身上，比他高还爱往他怀里钻。

对父母朋友不管不顾，只为自己考虑没有担当才丢人。

郭文韬对紫外线过敏，对海鲜过敏，对花粉过敏，蒲熠星早想给他搭个专用温室。

既不拒绝也不追求，背叛婚姻一意孤行的他最丢人。可是郭文韬这个人的存在，并不会让他感到有什么不体面，只是让他难过得近乎缺氧。

蒲熠星只觉得自己的五脏六腑过了一遍烈火烹油，对于郭文韬，爱他不能，恨他也不能，只能小心归拢所有的不能够、不可以、不应该，团成一块压舱石沉在心里。

蒲熠星没邀请郭文韬来当他的伴郎，他的脊椎那时候已经不允许他久站，朋友们只当是体谅他的身体原因。如果郭文韬站在他身后，他不知道自己的虚张声势还够不够支撑他站在那里。只要他拍一拍他的肩，摸一摸他的脖子，他也许就会立刻缴械投降，去他娘的。

蒲熠星劳烦齐思钧将请柬转交给了郭文韬，他甚至不期待能得到一个社交敷衍的回答。

从天而降的彩纸洋洋洒洒，礼花碎屑落在新娘肩头，新郎体贴地为她拂去。新郎新娘一同握住酒瓶倾倒，香槟塔上花火流金。

像极了那天。

郭文韬从桌面椅子上仔细收拾起金纸碎片，都拢进手心再抛洒下来，纷纷扬扬兜了蒲熠星一头。那是片刻只属于他的荣光小天地，庆祝蒲熠星第一次独立担任了一个综艺节目的总策划。

坐在喜宴最远那桌的郭文韬也被宾客们热闹的气氛感染，由衷地鼓起掌来。

他刚下班赶来，还没来得及动筷吃饭。碗里是空的，飘飘然落进了一小片金纸。

从收到请柬开始到婚礼当天，郭文韬用杰出的逻辑和口才成功说服了自己。

今天只是普通的一天，没什么好在意的，今天是朋友的婚礼，他要去送上一份诚挚的祝福。可惜没听到蒲熠星的发言，他这么有仪式感的人，说不定偷偷写了几页稿子要念，可能还穿插他自己的才艺表演了。郭文韬在心里跟自己打趣，想着想着竟然笑了。

新郎新娘从主家的酒桌开始敬酒，敬了半圈下一桌就到他这里了。

郭文韬从没觉得坐着吃饭也能是一件让他如坐针毡的事，新郎带着他的新娘离他半米远，他不自觉地开始咬自己的指尖。

有同桌的客人看他碗中没有酒，要给他倒，他伸手轻轻挡住，从善如流地拿过玻璃杯接了小半杯红酒。

“新婚快乐，百年好合。”

郭文韬附和着别人，胡乱碰杯一饮而尽，声音小的像是嗫嚅，在盛大热闹的祝福里不值一提。

婚后的生活对于蒲熠星来说，和之前没有太大的变化，家务请了家政来做，保证他们两个都不怎么会做饭的人饿不死就行。

周末男主人和女主人都难得在家，家政阿姨也来了，于是家里三个人就开始断舍离。

蒲熠星有许多东西都不让别人动，包括跟他睡一张床的太太也不行，要收拾也只能他自己来。

家政阿姨不知从哪拿出来几朵干花，问他们还要不要，不要就扔了，好像是书架里掉出来的。

蒲熠星大步流星从阳台走到书房，从家政阿姨手里接过已经有些破碎的花。

太太好奇地跟过来，调侃先生还有这种细腻的爱好阿，干花当书签？不如送给她吧，刚好拿来贴手账，虽然颜色怪了点。

蒲熠星小心翼翼怕扯破不敢用力，却被太太捷足先登夺了过去，在空中挥了挥干瘪的满天星进了自己的小书房。

他追问，做成标本给我好不好。

太太说，也行，还给你，就当借花献佛啦。

干花被做成了标本，放进玻璃相框，底下标注着英文名和拉丁语的名字。

「Zantedeschia 马蹄莲」

「Narcissus 水仙」

「Iris 鸢尾」

「Azalea 杜鹃」

「Echinacea 紫锥菊」

太太吐槽先生的审美奇奇怪怪，这几种花根本就不和谐也不相配。

蒲熠星把玻璃相框上放回书架上，定定看着用花体写的首字母。

第一天，他送的三支紫色野雏菊。

「Echinacea 紫锥菊」

第二天，他送的一捧映山红。

「Azalea 杜鹃」

第三天，他送的一支半开马蹄莲。

「Zantedeschia 马蹄莲」

第四天，他送的一丛白色鸢尾。

「Iris 鸢尾」

第五天，他送的三朵重瓣水仙。

「Narcissus 水仙」

蒲熠星深吸一口气，重新将相框的顺序打乱，关上了书柜的玻璃门。

你就这么喜欢我？你怎么能这么喜欢我。

有那么一个瞬间，蒲熠星恨透了郭文韬，恨得咬牙切齿，恨得睚眦欲裂。

蒲熠星蜜月回来没多久，就听说了郭文韬要去美国的消息，带着未婚妻一起去，有移民计划。他只知道他的脊椎病情迅速恶化，最迫切的不是求职或是结婚而是就医。

蒲熠星之前就辗转托人约到了一个资深教授的面诊机会，那个教授会在美国逗留一段时间，所以郭文韬和他未婚妻走得很急。蒲熠星没有赶上送他一程，只是说有任何需要帮忙的，他能联系到的都会竭尽全力。

郭文韬是话说一半留一半，报喜不报忧的个性，远隔重洋不在身边他更逮不住他，其实哪怕在身边的时候，蒲熠星也管不住他，只知道一味纵容。

有时候蒲熠星只能通过和他未婚妻的沟通来了解他的近况，比如面诊很顺利，医生决定采取保守治疗，比如他已经好了很多，准备开始找工作办移民，如果顺利的话明年年底蒲熠星就可以来美国喝喜酒了。

始终没等到郭文韬请他去美国喝喜酒的消息，倒是经常有一搭没一搭的跟他聊自己的构思大纲、上节目的趣事，往往是微信发出去，隔个一天或者是几天才有回复，现代通信玩出了车马书信的味道。

直到有一天， 郭文韬发了一条，我昨天结婚了。

那之后，他们的“飞鸽传书”就越来越慢，越来越稀。

2026年，蒲熠星终于拿到一个执导自己电影的机会，多年以来花在综艺节目台前幕后的功夫终于有了回报。那几年，他整个人几乎为这部电影而活着，他就离梦想一步之遥，真正电影从成形、开拍、后期、上映、到下档，他的吊着的心才缓了一缓。

写日记的人都下贱，那他也下贱，他为这部电影写片场日记，从没想过作为回忆录或手稿公开，满足他人的窥私欲。

发没有回音的微信，和写寄不出去的书信也没什么区别。蒲熠星只是单纯这样想。

本子很厚，从前往后写，是详略得当的“片场分镜”、“每日拍摄总结”，“人物小传”。从后往前写，是只言片语的“今天天气很好，郭文韬没有回我消息”，“今天的景很吓人，韬韬会害怕的”，“预算卡的别那么死就好了”。

回来之后这本本子被他锁进了保险柜，和房本、金条还有现金一起，显得有些滑稽，不过旁边还摆了几本厚厚的剧本，也不算是突兀。蒲熠星又换了一个新密码，关上了箱门。

面前的这个男孩站在他的床前，直接大胆，问他。

“要试试吗？和男人。”

他自嘲地笑笑。试过了，教训深刻。

蒲熠星没有忍心把惶恐欲泣的男孩赶出去，让他去睡套间的次卧，自己洗了个澡去隔壁睡了。

2028年，在筹拍第二部电影的时候，蒲熠星遇到的类似事情多了起来，有想被他睡的，也有想睡他的。他本以为已婚的身份可以让他挡掉一些麻烦，却还是远远高估了圈内人的底线。

这次他想要更多的发挥空间，不再是单纯的恐怖，而是推理悬疑为主题的犯罪片，剧本需要一个既懂他也懂商业的人，来跟他一起打磨，这几乎是不可能的事。哪怕贪心如蒲熠星，他也有空手而归的时候。

这部电影制片人是位女制片，圈里人都叫她舒姐。舒姐的手腕显然比之前那位制片人要狠辣的多，有太多的事情运作在蒲熠星无可察觉的角落。

那天和主要投资机构之一的驻派代表吃饭，蒲熠星最后悔的是没在出门前换身衣服，做个妆造，不至于显得太过憔悴，毕竟他曾经在电话里回答说，他过得很好。

一桌上不过六个人，蒲熠星和舒姐还有一位编剧，韦羽资本的负责人郭文韬和他在国内的驻派代表以及一位总助。

有舒姐和那位笑容甜美的总助小姐在，必不会冷场。舒姐把圈内八卦添油加醋当佐餐小料讲，总助也很有趣，改图换面拆解几桩投资项目里的奇葩事，听来也好笑。编剧心里暗暗舒了一口气，终于不用在投资人的饭桌上看大美女跳艳舞了，编剧和驻派代表偶尔穿插话头，一个塑料英文一个散装中文聊得起劲。

以为能和和气气结束今晚这一场饭局的驻派代表再一次深感自己的天真，先发难的是他的老板，郭文韬。

“……加钱也可以，一杯茅台，二十万。”

这半瓶下去，韦羽资本实在算得上大方。舒姐哪能放过这么好的机会，当即就让服务生拿干净杯子来。至于蒲熠星和对面那位负责人明眼人都看出来有些不大对付，回去再找那小子算账，有这种人脉自己不会牵线搭桥么。

“蒲导演抽烟抽的挺凶阿。”

郭文韬笑着扬了扬下巴，隔着一整张圆桌，遥遥地问。

蒲熠星叼着烟后槽牙发痒，狠狠咬住不让自己露出什么嘲讽的、不恰当的表情，艰难地挤出几个字，还有几分阴阳怪气。

“呵呵，小郭总还是会养生。”

也不知道怎么会变成这样，郭文韬什么时候回的国，蒲熠星丝毫不知。

那我们共同的朋友知道吗，还是只瞒了我一个人，是想给我一个惊喜吗，还是出了什么变故，他是回来了就不走了吗，他是不是恨我了。无数混乱没头没尾的问题在蒲熠星脑子里绕过一圈，他连自己想问的问题都不知道，该怎么去期待问题的答案。

再见郭文韬的那一刻，像极了他抽的第一支贵烟，在口腔里爆炸开的浓烈酒香，炸得他头晕眼花。他就那样靠在门边上，背不是听得特别直，身边的女士要踩着高跟着才刚好能搀扶他的手臂，本来就不胖，几年不见更瘦了。

玻璃酒樽八分满，晶莹剔透的酒液微微晃动。

一人喝断头酒似的喝，一人看ATM吐钱似的看，气氛有些诡异，好在都是会来事的人，总算没闹得太尴尬。

郭文韬看着桌上摆的另一只空酒樽，总助立刻会意要给郭文韬斟酒。

蒲熠星仰头将自己那小半杯一饮而尽，伸手挡住了杯口。

“你现在能喝酒吗？”

旁边的人觥筹交错间都竖着耳朵，这一句话七个字，足够他们编排出七八个版本的故事。

“我请你喝酒，你得干杯，不许养鱼。”

蒲熠星松开了手，看了一眼自己的酒杯，倒悬过来。

“好，我干杯，你随意。”

郭文韬拿着五分满的小酒杯，一口一口抿着，随意得很郑重。

蒲熠星心想，当年的郭文韬可比现在任性多了，喊他出门，找他吃饭，请他喝酒，哪要什么理直气壮的理由。

一个电话打给他就是「你得过来，不许鸽我。」

是最终撞了南墙，头破血流才懂迂回。

一顿饭勉强称得上宾主尽欢，除了已经半醉的蒲熠星，大家都看起来心情不错。

舒姐和编剧扶着蒲熠星，跟已经坐进车里的一行人告别。商务车的拉门正要关上，蒲熠星也不知道哪来的力气，竟然伸出手臂挡了一下，把司机吓了一跳。

“还是我送小郭总回去吧。”

大酒鬼居然要送小酒鬼回去？

“那劳驾小郭总送我回去吧。”

小酒鬼送大酒鬼回去又有什么道理？

编剧掂量了一下蒲熠星的体重，准备把他直接扛肩上，再去打车。舒姐直接捂住蒲熠星的嘴，祸从口出阿小朋友。

陪你喝酒的人，不能送你回家。

小郭总好像是终于受不了这个毫无逻辑制造噪音的人，从车里下来，示意司机先送总助和驻派代表回酒店。

蒲熠星听不太清他们说了些什么，只知道手里紧紧抓着谁的衣服，跟着这个人被带上了车。

郭文韬坐在出租车的后座，有意识保持坐姿端正，无奈有个人把毛茸茸的脑袋搁在他的大腿上，手里还攥着从他裤腰里扯出来的一截衬衫。郭文韬清楚自己的腿上估计也没多少肉，躺着骨头不硌吗，于是把蒲熠星的上半身整个抱在怀里。

蒲熠星，你现在被人拐卖了还要替他数钱，你知道吗？这个人不是真的想送你回家，他想带你走。

郭文韬恶作剧似的想，掐了掐蒲熠星的下巴。

路还很长，他记得蒲熠星家在哪，蒲熠星搬家之后告诉过他，形式是文字描述和暖房派对的照片。

小心翼翼拂开他额前的碎发，郭文韬的额头一点一点，轻轻抵着蒲熠星的再分开，空气里弥漫着浓重的烟酒味熏得他眼睛发红。

再一会，就只要再一会。

蒲熠星和他这几年在脑海里描摹的差别不大，上次他回来是为了参加他执导的第一部电影首映式，应该是台上还有化妆的原因，现在和那时候相比看着更憔悴了。

贪得无厌，得寸进尺。

郭文韬自诩民主，要给蒲熠星自己选择的机会，只要他回答要回家，他就送他回去，要不然他们就往另一个方向。

“醒一醒，你要回家吗？”

“哪里有星星？”

“我家有。”

“真好。”

郭文韬尊重了蒲熠星的决定。

蒲熠星醒过来时头痛欲裂，打量了四周是陌生的房间他却不怎么担心。慢悠悠去厨房探索食物，就像是自己家一样自在，煮了一碗泡面垫肚子。

收到了郭文韬的微信，内容是让他自己去叫外卖，一会把衣服送去楼下干洗，他可以等衣服洗好了再走，而他们之间的上一条微信至少半年以前。

蒲熠星嗤笑一声，给他发这么长的句子是不是为难死他了。

处理完手机上的各条未读消息和未接电话，向太太报备完已是日上三竿，蒲熠星又把自己摔回床褥。

太不真实了。

郭文韬回来了这个事实，让他感觉到很不真实，是梦还是醒。

蒲熠星一下子睡不着了，起床把卧室客厅做贼似的翻了个遍。

总共两室两厅的房子，东西也不多就是有点乱。主卧和次卧的衣柜里都是男人的衣服，没有塞满显得有些空，正装和休闲的衣服都有。玄关的鞋子也只有男士的，没有女士的。

昨天没看见郭文韬无名指上有婚戒，郭文韬不仅离婚没告诉他，还找了个……男朋友？

这个怀疑盘旋在脑海里更让蒲熠星觉得是在做梦。

可是他找遍了卧室的床头柜也没找到安全套，他们，他们……

他不死心地又找了一遍，在书桌左手边的抽屉里看到一个小箱子，里面放的是钢笔、袖扣、胸针还有戒指，夹在一堆金属制品里面，有一个不起眼的黄色小圆盒。

上面赫然印着他第一部电影的名字，盒子里还有一颗黑黢黢的小药丸。

原来那天首映礼，他来了。

蒲熠星坐在书房的椅子里，宿醉和刚才的一顿发疯，抽走了他所有的力气。临近黄昏，他不知道郭文韬什么时候回来，就算知道也不想与他告别，不问自取地穿走了主卧衣柜里的一套旧衣服，落荒而逃狼狈至极。

电影正式开机，剧本还在还在改，不过其实就算开拍了也还要改的。这次的片场日记，蒲熠星准备了两本，因为作为主要投资方之一的韦羽资本大老板一有空就来片场点卯监工。

男主角这次不是上一个，是另一个年轻小生，冷脸的时候看起来很严肃，笑起来的时候一米八几的个子居然有几分娇俏。这次是双男主，反派男主角很有少年气，看起来就像是比男主角小了两岁的学弟。上一部电影的女主角这次演很吃戏份的女配。

午休时候场记看郭文韬一个人带着口罩半躺在躺椅里，献殷勤送了碗酸梅汤去。忙碌间隙聊起来，尽是些无关紧要无从证实的小道消息，说那个谁最近轧戏有点严重，这个女主角连拍了蒲导演两部戏了，那个配角是带资进组的。

那他也是带资进组，导演怎么不给他个角色。

“她就是蒲导演的缪斯？”

正在拍女配角的一场戏，蒲熠星和副导演一起专心看着监视器，一时没发现郭文韬从背后靠近。

“CUT！”

蒲熠星随手拖来一个靠枕压在尼龙凳的靠背上，将尼龙凳拉到自己身边，让郭文韬坐。副导演说了一些这个女配角的演艺经历，郭文韬边听边点头，就他以路人观众的眼光来看，确实很打动人。

“蒲导，我能不能演个角色。”

副导演一愣，这年头还有这样直接要角色的？这资源咖也太硬了。

“能阿，你可以演上帝，然后把他们所有人都抓走。”

副导演松了口气，估计就是老板开开玩笑，不会真的演。

蒲熠星看着监视器，头都没回。他的那个保险箱里，多少废弃和未完的剧本，主角的特质几乎都是以他为原型，毫无疑问他就是他唯一、永恒的主演。

郭文韬笑了笑，看着蒲熠星的侧脸，说。

“演上帝，我可吊不了威亚。”

郭文韬来了之后，也被允许参与剧本讨论，剧本梳理得出乎意料的舒畅。蒲熠星有时候表达使人误解或者考虑不够周全的地方，郭文韬会为他适时补充纠正，然而编剧这件事，不能有太多人参与，多了呈现效果就会杂乱不统一，可他们两个人少有意见相左的时候，几乎是一个思路的两钟表现。

副导演和总编剧看着郭文韬眼神都有点不一样，这人搞投资的居然还能懂点电影。

郭文韬不是懂电影，他只是懂蒲熠星。

现代都市犯罪片大多是室内戏，不用跑山区里。剧中需要一个很大的场地来作为反派的根据地，本来是要去借个别墅来拍摄的，在饭桌上聊要什么风格的装修比较适合。蒲导演的太太听了这件事，说是蒲导演在南京郊区那边有一套房子反正一直空置正好可以拿来拍。

蒲熠星犹豫着寻找措辞开口拒绝，沉吟片刻。

郭文韬觉得别墅么除了那些设计师标新立异的其实都差不多，哪里都一样，不过他是真的好久没去南京。

“真的吗，那就当省点经费了。”

几个投资人和主创人员都笑了，纷纷附和说对对，还是省经费好。

下车迎面而来是一座中式园林设计的三进院落别墅，门口牌匾温婉秀气。

「悦容里」

左右石联雕的是一句改词。

「一生痴绝处 无梦到悦容」

来勘察场地的剧组人员窃窃私语，女为悦己者容，这么豪横的宅子起名可够缱绻的。

蒲熠星说，这之前是位女主人，他买来之后没住过也懒得改名字。

太太挽着他的手说，挺好的，不用改。她闲适得像是带着亲友做了一个room tour而不是带领剧组熟悉拍摄场地。

道具老师和美工老师一路都在感慨评价，室内设计并不繁复也不奢华，顶多中规中矩追求实用，不适合拍照炫富，要不然可真像是一个适合在外面养人的地方。

蒲熠星当时买下这里的时候，想象了无数次和郭文韬一起住在这里的场景。

「悦容里」的名字没有动，原本门口的石联写的是「欲就山当枕 常将水作琴」，觉得不大相配，他找人给换了。

庭院做了最普通的园艺，会开花的植物都被他通通跳过，留下来的都是一些四季不败的观赏草木。

一楼大厅的墙面上，蒲熠星亲自起稿设计了一个满墙的猫爬架，甚至利用了大厅的吊灯，那简直会是小猫咪的迪士尼。本来还留了一个房间放麻将桌，他怕郭文韬嫌吵，于是替换成了乒乓球桌，紧挨着练舞室。他那时充满雄心壮志地想，一定要再教会他一支舞让他在年会上迷倒一群小妹妹，他要手把手慢慢地教。

二楼的其中一个客房蒲熠星想拿来作直播间，改成双人电竞室，有隔音能开黑，换最新的显卡和他一起做群内人上人。他想过很多次要在直播的时候哄他入镜，然后在观众看不到的地方偷偷吻他，但是估计会被轻易识破，他再装作苦苦受骗的样子，反过来作弄他。

三楼蒲熠星请人设计了一个书库，其实是一个游乐园。厚重的木质书架暗藏玄机，自动门弹开后有走道可以连通上下，他在这栋楼里留了不止一个密室。可是现在书架上是空的，落满了灰，在场所有人除了他自己，没人知道触发哪一个机关才能看见新的门。

四楼是两间相连的工作室，买来的多屏和组装机甚至都还没有拆包，连带防震泡沫被摆在一边，从最新限购款摆到下市打折款。蒲熠星像个猫似的喜欢没骨头晒太阳，工作室的采光都是精心巧思，他假设24小时全天不出门待在这里的作息再来考量，工作狂魔和工作狂魔才是相配。

整个顶楼被颜色诡异的玻璃包裹着，走进去热得一塌糊涂，众人赶紧退了出去。

其实刚完工的时候，蒲熠星还对这个设计很满意。

有了这个，我蒲熠星，即是天气之子。

当时想的是晴天想晒太阳的时候，就把滤紫外玻璃打开，韬韬不容易过敏。如果想看下雨天，就把高透玻璃打开，看别人淋雨冲进屋里，自己窝在舒服的沙发里喝热咖啡。在这个美好的设想里，别人特指蒲熠星本人。

但是后来也就是他自己玩了几次，对他来说其实也没有太大意义，就一直搁置在这里直到繁复的组件都有些锈迹。

蒲熠星走到靠墙一角，那里歪歪斜斜靠着一把折叠轮椅，他想把它收到楼下杂物间。

忽然横过一只手臂，一把拎起轮椅，轮椅不给面子的散了架。蒲熠星没感觉到来人的靠近，他以为所有人都下楼了，毕竟没人喜欢待在闷热的露台。

“这是给我准备的吗？”

郭文韬好奇，眨了眨眼睛问。

“我想着等七八十岁了，过来养老的时候自己坐。”

蒲熠星低头继续去收拾半散架了的轮椅。

“哦～这样。”

郭文韬好像接受了这个解释，不再追问。

没有得到下文，蒲熠星又有点不高兴，非要起个话头去惹他，仿佛他们初识的那几年。

“郭文韬。”

蒲熠星手上一顿，不知道该辩解还是该嘲讽，他只是设想了最坏的情况，竭尽了最大的努力，恳求一个最好的结果。

“我在呢。”

但至少他现在还好好的，没有他蒲熠星的时候，他过得更好了。

“你……适可而止。”

蒲熠星对郭文韬说话的词库里，这也许已经是能拼凑出来最生硬疏远的一句冷言冷语。

“我不是来看场地的，我是来拿回我的衣服。”

蒲熠星转过身去看他，下意识走到露台门口，锁上了从四楼上来的门。

郭文韬抱着手臂，好整以暇地看着他，语焉不详。

“你得……还给我。”

蒲熠星曾经做好了所有的准备，准备好盛大迎接郭文韬来到那片他为其他人划下的禁区，那是一个在内心繁花盛开的小世界。

一切都来不及。

蒲熠星没来得及跟他好好地谈情说爱，也没来得及跟他相敬如宾地道个别，重逢至今他甚至还欠着他一句好久不见没来及说。

蒲熠星自己离开了，郭文韬也不在。那方繁花盛开的禁区如今就像这个宅子，空荡荡的一片什么都不是，留下支离破碎的证据不足以旁人推理出关于爱的真相。

郭文韬居然理直气壮地跟他说，还给他。

蒲熠星从心底涌上一股无处可诉的委屈，衣服早就被他洗过锁在箱子里了。

“被我扔了。”

他有些赌气，不还。

“我还没问是哪一件呢？”

郭文韬挑了挑眉，垂下眼眸。

“还有谁能随便动你的衣柜？”

“那种人不会是有什么奇怪的癖好吧？”

“你还让谁还穿你的衣服？”

“离他远点。”

如果这是一个比谁说话用字更少的游戏，那么蒲熠星显然已经是输家。

“没有谁，只有你。只有你偷……哦，只有你穿走了。”

蒲熠星有一次凌晨找人喝酒，群里只有齐思钧在熬夜背台本，于是约了一顿酒。

齐思钧顶着两个黑眼圈，听完蒲熠星第一百零八遍讲述郭文韬那个主治医生的开展公益活动的感人事迹，忍不住问。

“你们这种聪明人，是不是都很会演一笑而过，爱过的人都要装作没爱过的阿？”

郭文韬表现得比蒲熠星好一万倍，但他怎么忍心让主演一人孤独谢幕。

“是吗？”蒲熠星有些强硬地抓着郭文韬的手，放到他外套的拉链上，作势就要往下拉。

“那你自己来拿。”

郭文韬冰凉的手蜷缩成拳不肯放松，努力抽回去想缩到袖子里。

做了许多蠢事的聪明人，都和对方较着劲。

郭文韬用力挣开，转身就要下楼。

蒲熠星在那刻如临深渊，手足无措又不知该向谁祈求，他祈求别再把一言不发的背影留给他。

郭文韬的腰被人用力圈住，那个人从背后严丝合缝般的贴近，他抓住了他环扣的手，看不出想推拒还是迎合。

蒲熠星努力控制力道轻轻啄着他的侧脸，用一下一下虔诚的吻朝拜他的面容。

边享受温热熟悉的气息靠在耳边，郭文韬还要低头嘲笑蒲熠星，真差劲。

蒲熠星把下巴搁在郭文韬的肩头说，和你的小男朋友分手。

郭文韬嘿嘿笑起来，他退开一步，手掌贴着蒲熠星的心口。

“嗨呀，有人的胆子和心眼一样小。”

哪有什么对“小男朋友”的吃醋，也不存在什么相见恨晚的不满，两人习惯了彼此心知肚明还都甘愿被鬼迷心窍。

旁人总以为蒲熠星兴许哪天会作出不拘一格挑战世俗的事也不值得奇怪，而郭文韬只愿意按部就班从俗浮沉。可如果他骨子里不流淌浪漫，怎么会被蒲熠星吸引，如果蒲熠星不向往平淡真实有迹可循的生活，怎么会觉得郭文韬可爱。

要真是五迷三道的旁人所以为的那样，他们如今想必已经是一对终身莫逆的挚友了，大方出现在回忆录里也不必闪烁其词。

回去的时候，参观的剧组人员都说蒲熠星如果不做导演，还可以去设计养老别墅和农家乐，娱乐设施一应俱全还富有人文关怀。

太太在一旁笑着拆台，家里房子装修哪用得着他，还是好好拍电影。

蒲熠星闭着眼睛假寐，右手转动着左手上的婚戒。他最近可能是又瘦了一圈，戒指几乎大了半码松落落的。

郭文韬坐在他前排，和另外一个监制在聊剧本里的一场戏。蒲熠星的耳朵里自动过滤了其他杂音，他听到郭文韬夸那场戏写得好，监制说是蒲导自己加的。

蒲熠星心满意足地在长途颠簸中睡了过去。

片场人多眼杂， 郭文韬的总助给他安排了一个小小的帐篷，和总编剧还有副导演他们离得不远。场务急急忙忙从郭文韬面前经过，远远就听见蒲熠星在那里骂人。

在剧组待得那些时候，郭文韬时常错过看到蒲导演大发雷霆，这次终于赶上了，他当然准备去凑凑热闹。

大概是有个文替昨天收工之后出去嫖，结果遇上扫黄的，现在还蹲在局子里，剧组和演员都等不起。这个文替主要是给两个男主做文替，方便他们演员赶剧组，场务火急火燎打电话联系人来顶上。

郭文韬小声凑到副导演身边问，这个替身是要干嘛呀？

副导演不甚在意摆了摆手，没事的，找个身型差不多的往那一站，拍个背影。

郭文韬咬着手指，若有所思。

蒲熠星开拍之前再三询问，文韬，你可以吗？

穿着条纹西装的郭文韬没有回头，比了个OK的手势给他。

“ACTION!”

那场戏是男主和反派初见，但只拍到反派的脸，男主不需要露脸只拍一个半身就可以。

蒲熠星坐在监控器后面看的认真，多年没有拍摄经验的郭文韬肢体显得有点僵硬，念台词的时间也稍微卡了一点，所以重拍了两条。

蒲熠星没有喊停换下一幕，他换了别的机位，说是让他们再拍几条备用，到时候好剪。

郭文韬心里打鼓，不太自信地看向蒲熠星，不会做个替身有这么拉跨吧。郭文韬对面的反派演员更慌，刚才那几条，他人都出画了，导演居然没骂人吗？

蒲熠星回以频繁肯定的点头，柔声指导。

韬韬，来，往这边侧一点。

电影就是导演的艺术，好坏与否都是导演首肯。

郭文韬下了妆之后窝进躺椅休息，太久没有面对镜头，年少时候那点拍摄经验根本用不上了。副导演热络地和他聊天，想听听行外人第一次拍电影，还有演的别人替身的感想如何，蒲导在拍戏的时候是不是还挺严肃的。

郭文韬遥遥望了一眼蒲熠星的方向，低头和副导演凑到一起故作神秘说，从他那个角度看反派演员更帅了。

副导演拍着腿和他一同哈哈大笑，说可别让蒲导听见，他一直觉得自己比那个演员帅。

蒲熠星浑然不觉，在片场笔记上涂涂画画，修改接下来几场戏的分镜。

室内戏是这部电影的大头，不过也快到尾声了，剧组准备安排实景拍摄的部分，他们打算提前去三亚，以免和候鸟一样的游客撞上。

郭文韬前一段时间往剧组实在跑的有点勤，手上的事要回去处理完，估计等大部队到了他再自己过去，其实他本就不必跟组。

蒲熠星坐在飞机上，一抓到机会就睡。

旁边的副监制嘀嘀咕咕，找个北戴河也一样拍，何必去三亚。看看人家去三亚拍的都是些什么，《非诚勿扰》、《101次求婚》。

蒲熠星眼都懒得睁，闷声说，我法外狂徒AKA犯罪大师，是不配了吗？

副导演适时接茬道，冷知识一则，《红色娘子军》也是在海南拍的。

引来周围剧组人员低声哄笑。

连续几天出海高强度拍戏作业，从主演到工作人员都叫苦不迭。美则美矣，毒辣的太阳并不会因为这块宝地水清沙白、风和日丽，就忘记它在赤道附近这件事。

就算是及时补防晒、物理遮阳注意饮食，主演们也还是出现了或多或少水土不服的问题，蒲熠星不得不安排了两天高温假以作休整。

蒲熠星自己的皮肤苍白的吓人，在热日阳光下远远看去甚至反光，仗着抹了层防晒就敢招摇过市。

刚走出房间的郭文韬一眼就在酒店沙滩上看见了他，花短袖花裤衩迈着六亲不认的步伐。

郭文韬走近他，只觉得才几天不见，他又瘦了很多。

蒲熠星显然也看见了他，掉转头去了趟水果摊，回来的时候一手拿着一个小椰子，递给郭文韬一个。

两人捧着小椰子坐在遮阳伞下，漫无目的聊着天消磨时间。

蒲熠星望着远处正在嬉闹的男孩和女孩，说。

“韬韬，你知道三亚最出名的是什么？”

郭文韬的视线胡乱飘着，尽管带着墨镜太阳太烈还是有点炫光。

“是什么？海鲜、沙滩、还是东北人？”

蒲熠星收回视线，看向身边的人。

“婚纱摄影。”

自从郭文韬回国之后，两人少有这样平和安静相处的时候。隔得太久了，久得蒲熠星以为他自己都快忘了这种感觉，可是现在与他肩膀相靠的人，依然这么鲜明没有褪色半分。

他漫不经心地问，郭文韬也答，规规矩矩像是等待择优录取。郭文韬不问，他也说，事无巨细像是毛遂自荐。

快十年的时间，看似林林总总，但真正值得被拿出来说的也屈指可数。

尤其是蒲熠星这个人专挑他想听的那些听。

比如郭文韬那时候留下的病灶已经痊愈了。

比如他前妻要留在美国做科研，郭文韬在那年回国之前和平离了婚。

比如郭文韬这次回来是想把投资业务转移到国内，再也不走了。

还有许多蒲熠星不想听的，他就不问，也不让郭文韬有说的机会。

酒店的沙滩上游客稀稀拉拉实在不多，有人缺德到甚至希望这里是一座孤岛。

蒲熠星环住郭文韬的腰，一把就能搂过来。

“韬韬，我害怕。”

郭文韬抽出被压的手，揽住蒲熠星的肩膀，脑袋靠着脑袋，他笑骂。

“没有长进。”

黄昏余晖在极目远处堆出一条绯红如血的线，像极了末日来临前迸发的最后光辉。

“来不及了。”

“什么？”

蒲熠星忽然站起拉过郭文韬的手，他被带的一个踉跄，什么也没问，盲目地跟着他跑。

蒲熠星把手机塞给刚才看到的，在海边的那个男孩子，语速飞快地问，能替他们拍张照吗？

那个男孩似乎刚刚反应过来，没有拒绝的余地，抓住手机防水袋，抬起按了好几下，画面不停闪烁定格。

一个男人戴墨镜敞着白色衬衫，里面是同色背心，另一个男人穿着海滩边人手一件的廉价花衬衫，一人错愕一人灿烂，他们牵着手跳向海里。

两人的背后是绯红的海和日光灰烬。

生动跃然的一张朋友合照停留在手机画面里。

男孩子还挺满意自己的抓拍，希望刚才那两个人也能喜欢。

天色以肉眼可见的速度暗下去。

蒲熠星往前游了一段再浮上水面，没看到郭文韬。重新潜下去在水下睁眼找他，也没看见他，他只能浮到水面划着圈，皱起眉继续搜寻。

忽然脖子一重，蒲熠星猝不及防被整个摁进了水里。

咸涩的海水涌进口腔和鼻子，呛得他边笑边咳停不下来。

“郭文韬！你他M——什么时候学会的游泳？！”

穿白衬衫的郭文韬落到海里，就是一尾银色半透明的鱼，绕着蒲熠星优雅骄矜地打了个旋，又潜了一会才出水透气。

“医生说游泳是对脊椎伤害最小的运动，我就学了呀~”

蒲熠星用舌头舔过一圈牙齿，苦涩的味道愈加鲜明。

“韬韬，你过来。”

郭文韬撩了一把脸上的水，笑得张狂不遑多让，灵活地重新扎进深翠的海。

蒲熠星着急忙慌伸出手去捞他，白浪四溅，扑了个空。

几度浮沉，借着海边沿岸的夜灯，蒲熠星看见自己的手指已经起了褶皱，左手无名指的婚戒，不见了。

浅浅的戒痕仿佛是一句箴言，如果什么都想要，也许什么都留不下。

郭文韬见他呆愣着不动，返回来问他怎么了。

蒲熠星说他戒指可能是刚才掉海里了，郭文韬听完就要上岸去找人来捞东西，就现在下去找应该不会太远。

蒲熠星拉着郭文韬不让去，天太晚了看不清不安全，再买个一样的就行。

两人上岸歇了会，蒲熠星换完衣服把另外一条毛巾递给郭文韬，他没有接。

郭文韬带着几个酒店里的人，正在穿戴浮潜的器具。他咬着呼吸器向蒲熠星打手势，他说，我再去看看。

蒲熠星在岸上目送他走向寂静缄默的海。

小帆船倏地打起了灯，蒲熠星就坐在小帆船里边，不远不近地跟着。

郭文韬终于在一片珊瑚丛中找到了一个圆环状的金属物品，可能是被退潮的潮水带过来的。拿出水面借光端详，戒指里面刻着蒲熠星和他太太名字的首字母，应该没错。

郭文韬巡视了一圈找到了蒲熠星在的那艘小帆船，而蒲熠星还在出神似的放空，没察觉有人从船边靠近。

郭文韬悄无声息趴上小帆船的边缘，呼吸器被摘下，人还半沉在水里，他静静抬头看着蒲熠星。

“你刚才弄丢的是这个吗？”

蒲熠星茫然低头，这个人瘦削苍白的肩头露出海面，举着一枚戒指。

水手被美人鱼蛊惑坠入深海的传说里，月色是不是像极了今晚。

“不是。”

蒲熠星摇头，拍掉了郭文韬手里的东西。

扑通一声，心也跟着一起沉了下去。

“我弄丢了什么，郭文韬你不知道吗？”

懦弱愚蠢的水手伸展纤细的脖颈任由美人鱼啃噬朵颐，瘦劲有力的一双手臂死命勾着他直往海里坠。

水手捧着他的脸，着魔一样吻他，吞掉每一颗断了线的珍珠。

整部戏在八月末杀青，郭文韬早早就提前回了北京，他要做的事情实在太多，单靠蒲熠星这部片子估计全公司得喝大半年西北风。

在离开之前郭文韬陪着蒲熠星去买婚戒，那个牌子的同款还在卖但是没有适合的圈号，定做需要花时间，只得买了个类似的戴上。

离开之后，蒲熠星又折回店里，说要买一对，并且不着急戴还加了定做选项。

一只内圈刻ppp，一只内圈刻ggg。

店员跟他再三确认，是否要刻这么标新立异（难以理喻）的字母，得到了肯定回答。

蒲熠星回来之后就窝在工作室剪片子，把自己关在小黑屋两个礼拜，最后出了两部成片，一部送审，一部留作导演剪辑版。当年影展估计是赶不上，只能去来年的了。

和主创人员一起看试映的时候，制片人问他有没有想放的档期，蒲熠星半开玩笑说情人节，被身边的太太打了一下。制片人没有直接拒绝，只说情人档宣发可能会有点贵，但是没有同类型的竞争，他们要讨论一下。

最终首映式安排在了情人节前一天，郭文韬作为主要投资方之一的代表，也在受邀之列。

这次没有什么送礼物的噱头，简短进行了一个仪式。导演编剧说了一些片场的事情，也给演员们机会稍微发挥互动了一下。郭文韬的位子被安排在中间靠前的观影区。

一个半小时的电影，内容丰富，结尾显得有一些仓促，时长如果宽裕一些本可以收尾收的更张扬一些。郭文韬好歹也是在拍摄现场待过的人，一些情节虽然成品呈现出来改动很大，但是对他来说总归算有几分剧透也有几分熟悉，看到他自己出镜的那几个替身镜头还会有点新鲜和雀跃，和他参加那一次首映礼的体验南辕北辙。

刚去美国那时候郭文韬的未婚妻一直陪着他在医生的指导下做保守治疗，郭文韬也很配合按照医生说的配合不做剧烈运动，调整心情，尽管很快未婚妻就成为了合法妻子，但他仍像个死囚犯一样规律无趣又小心谨慎的过好自己每一天，做好了在美国终老的准备。

后来他听齐思钧说蒲熠星要做导演去拍电影了，他在欣喜之余还有点不可思议。再后来听说有他太太那边的关系会给他保驾护航的时候，他又渐渐放下了一点担心。但是他立刻萌生出了要回国的念头，他第一部导演的电影长片上映，他实在太想看看，哪怕是作为一个普通的观众。

郭文韬有自信，他不会做出让自己后悔的决定。在经历了和妻子几番争吵后，终于从主治医生那里确认，只要完成系列手术就有概率彻底治愈。

那天是他一个月内经受的第二台大手术，无论是最好的情况还是最坏的情况，这都会是他最后一次手术。

他很害怕，妻子握着他的手安慰着他，可他甚至害怕地有些发抖。他躺在病床上，也不管有时差，拨通了一个号码。

当听到蒲熠星的声音，他的鼻子忽然一阵酸，没来由的委屈赶走了害怕。

郭文韬有些紧张得甚至想作个自我介绍，他尽量不去揣测蒲熠星是否会对那段难堪的过往选择性失忆。

蒲熠星说他不忙，他在听。

郭文韬真的开始说，小声絮絮地说。说一些无关紧要的话，好像现下跟蒲熠星说话是唯一能让他放松下来的事。

那边传来频率稳定的呼吸声混着杂音，时而他会嗯嗯应是。

他就任性了这唯一一次，郭文韬不知道自己说了多久，直到麻醉师进来给他打麻药，他才依依不舍地挂了电话。 

在那边的头几年，郭文韬自以为他很快就能适应。哪有什么大不了的呢，不过就是世事蹉跎，看开一点也快乐一点，没有谁会永远在原地空等。

但是被推进手术室之前，他站在生和死的路口，剥离世间浮华，揭穿自欺欺人，摆在他面前的选择只有一个。可那时，已经没有文字可以承载他的胡言乱语，也没有耳朵可以聆听他的虔诚痴妄。

郭文韬强烈的求生欲替他挣来了希望，手术最终很成功。

那天郭文韬自己托人买的电影票，坐在一个很靠后不太好的位置，但是他收到了在场每个人都有的一件小礼物。

小小黄色圆盒里装的速效救心丸。

那天他看完了整部电影，虽然觉得很好看但其实被吓个半死。途中一直紧紧攥着手里的小瓶子，好像仅仅是攥着，就足以成为他的慰藉。

当看到最后电影结束出现蒲熠星的名字，他是由衷的高兴，甚至还有那么点与有荣焉。

为了让这点与有荣焉坐得更实一些，郭文韬为自己的公司选择了影视投资的方向。

灯光亮起，大银幕上开始滚动字幕，郭文韬和其他人一样都没有马上离开。

郭文韬翻出刚才静音的手机，给蒲熠星发了条信息。

「怎么那个男主最后一幕，穿的是我的衣服？」

那个人一定在后台休息室没走，消息回得很快。

「男主角穿我男主角的衣服，有什么问题？」

郭文韬撇了撇嘴。

「有问题。」

郭文韬身后有人挑眉。

「？」

蒲熠星将手搭上他的肩膀，看了眼消息。

「那件都过时了，下次换一件。」

戏尽散场时，汹涌人潮从蒲熠星身边经过，他逆流而行只想抓住当下。

热切天真地伸出手，郭文韬反手握紧了他的，戒指在幽暗隐秘处熠熠生辉。

FIN


End file.
